


The Interview

by multiplechoice_origin (SDTS)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hitting, One Shot, Reader is submissive, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/multiplechoice_origin
Summary: After starting a fight in a club, you are taken to the owner who is none other than the Joker himself. He says he is going to teach you a lesson - but is it really a lesson if you end up loving it?





	

            “Let me go!” You snap, tugging your arm free from the man’s grip.

            “Get inside and shut up.” The man replies gruffly and grabs your arm again, holding them firmly behind your back.

            You groan, “Listen, I didn’t start the fight, alright?”

            “Not what I heard.”

            The bouncer is tugging you up the stairs, behind the dance floor which is crammed full of bodies. The lights change colors and flip around the room with an almost dizzying effect. The music is thrumming, pulsing through your veins. You feel amped up and wish you had been able to get in another punch on that woman who had gotten in your face.

            “Her friends are lying. Stupid bitch swung the first punch. She’s the one who spilled her beer on me.”

            The bouncer isn’t listening. He is still pulling you up the steps, towards the offices. Scuffling in clubs and bars isn’t new to you. In fact, you tend to be a little too aggressive when you are in a foul mood. Having just lost your job earlier today, you are definitely in a terrible frame of mind.

            “Why are you taking me up here, anyway? Aren’t you just supposed to kick me out?” You ask as he opens the door to the hallway.

            “Boss is here tonight. Wants all issues brought to him directly.” The bouncer is avoiding your stare.

            The music is muffled as you walk down the hallway. Windows show the dance floor down below, as well as the DJ. You are still seething that the woman who started this mess got all her friends to say it was you who had started the fight. Okay, so you had started yelling, fine. But she still threw the first punch. She had spilled the beer too.

            The bouncer opens the door to an office at the end of the hallway and yanks you inside. There is nothing remarkable about this room besides a one-way window that is looking down at the VIP area. In the middle of the room is a desk with a chair turned away from you.

            “Boss, this one here started a fight.” The bouncer speaks to the chair – someone must be sitting in it but the chair is too large to see anyone.

            “No, I didn’t. Jesus Christ, she threw the first punch.”

            Bouncer glances at you, “Not what everyone else said.”

            “She should have been brought up here too. This is bullshit.” You reply hotly.

            “Leave her.” The voice is quiet and the bouncer looks at you once more before shrugging and leaving.

            You hear the door lock behind you. Great, what the fuck? What sort of owner deals with this shit personally? You tap your foot impatiently.

            “Sir, just escort me out. Or call the cops. Whatever. I don’t need a lecture. I’m not in second grade.”

            The chair spins around and you take in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the owner of the club.

            He leans forward and links his long fingers together with a slow grin spreading out across his face, “Maybe you needed better lessons in second grade then, girl, if you go around punching people like an animal.”

            You don’t reply. The man stands up and you take in the sight of him. Between the pale skin, his cherry red lips and his suit, you know exactly who it is. You have somehow run afoul of the clown prince of crime himself, the Joker.

            He crosses the office floor and is by your side in seconds. He is all long limbs and strange shadows, towering over you with an aura that makes you fall silent and a reputation that proceeds him. His elegant fingers slip under chin and tilt your face upwards to meet his eyes. You cannot read his expression.

            “Fighting in my club? Tsk, tsk, tsk. No good at all.” His voice is just as strange as the rest of him – rising and falling with each syllable.

            You have lost your own voice. The fear that is rising in you leaves a coppery taste against your tongue. You have heard plenty about the Joker and none of it has been good.

            He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grabs your chin with one hand. You feel very small standing this close to him.

            “Don’t get boring on me now, girl. I watched the fight. Very impressive.”

            “What?” You finally go, finding your voice as a spark of annoyance surges through you, “Then you know I didn’t start it!”

            The Joker tilts his face to one side and runs his index finger across your lips. You fight the wild urge to bite it. Something flashes across his eyes and although you still can’t read his expression, you feel something bloom in your chest.

            Before you can pinpoint what it is, he goes, “You could have been a bit nicer about such a simple mistake. So rude yelling like that. I’m doing you a favor by teaching you some manners.” His voice has lowered and seems to be scraping against your spine.

            “What the hell does that mean?” You snap, trying to hide your fear.

            His hand releases your chin and cups the back of your neck, digging into the skin there, “A quick lesson is keeping your feelings to yourself.”

            You have no idea what he could mean but he grabs you by the top of your dress and yanks you toward the desk. You dig your heels into the floor but he is too strong for you. The Joker shoves you into his chair and looks down at you.

            There it is. That feeling again in your chest, spreading across your body. It’s warm and something that you haven’t felt in a while. You feel embarrassed at the sensation of desire that you are experiencing. What the hell is wrong with you? This man is probably going to do something awful to you. Even so, your gaze lingers on his bony fingers and his long limbs and you –

            “I don’t like trouble in my clubs. Unless I am the one causing it, of course.” He says with a laugh, “So, here are the rules.”

            The Joker moves behind you and grabs your hands, pulling them to the arm rests on the chair. You don’t struggle. You are holding your breath, watching him tie your hands against the arm rests. Your heart is beating rapidly but you are intrigued. You have a feeling in your gut that this is going down a road most people would be terrified of but you seemingly want to go down anyway.

            Entranced by the way his fingers skillfully tie your hands against the arm rests, the Joker moves back in front of you and yanks your dress up. You feel exposed like this. The fabric rests against your upper thighs.

            Then he leans forward to your ear. Why aren’t you afraid? Instead, your heart is beating very quickly and you are feeling excited by the idea of whatever he is going to do to you. It has been a long time since you have been with a man. Surely, that has to be why you are feeling like this?

            You can feel his breath hot in your ear as he whispers, “If you make one single noise, I’ll know you haven’t learned your lesson yet, kitten. One noise. And you’ll have to be punished.”

            “Why are you doing this?” You ask him – even though you feel this desire, a hint of trepidation is wiggling around in your stomach.

            The Joker lurches back from you and claps his hands together in front of your face, “Why?” He lets out a burst of short laughter before sinking to his knees.

            Your breath catches at the sight of him in between your legs. Your head feels a little light. You can’t believe the situation you are in. He isn’t going to tell you why he is doing this. Maybe he just wants to mess around tonight. Perhaps he is bored and you just happened to start the fight and catch his attention. Ultimately, does it matter? This is where you are now.

            “Remember the rules.” He growls up at you before ripping your underwear off.

            It tears in half and he tosses it to the ground. Then he is prying your thighs open. Your heart is pounding in your chest as you clamp your mouth shut. The Joker is spreading your pussy open with his fingers. You can feel his breath against your skin.

            “Well, look at this,” He mocks you now by running his finger down the length of your wet slit, causing you to shiver, “Seems I found a slut.”

            His finger slips inside of you and he almost leisurely pumps it in and out of you. The feeling is intense – a strange mix of being turned on and fear of making a noise and having the Joker do something terrible to you.

            With his finger buried inside of you, he lowers his face against your pussy and darts his tongue against your clit. The sudden pleasure makes you bite your tongue in an attempt to stay silent. His tongue moves across your clit, darting like a snake, as his finger wiggles around inside of you.

            The Joker doesn’t let up on your pussy. His tongue keeps darting across your clit before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. He alternates between the two actions, all while moving his finger in and out of your soaking wet hole.

            Your fingers grip the armrests. Your head is pressed firmly against the back of the chair as you bite your bottom lip so hard you taste blood. How in the world is he so good at this? You never would have expected the Joker of all people to eat pussy like this.

            Your breathing is coming hard and fast. Each flick of his tongue sends a wave of pleasure through you. You glance downwards. The sight of him in between your thighs, doing this to you, makes you almost slip up and moan.

            It only gets worse. He slips another finger in your pussy which is sopping wet by this point. His tongue swirls in a circular motion over your clit. At one point, he nibbles on it gently with his teeth before sucking on it. His fingers are pumping in and out of you. Your body shivers intensely from both the effort of keeping silent and how your own climax is mounting.

            You close your eyes hard as his fingers go deep inside of you. His tongue is flicking back and forth over your clit rapidly – your breath catches – your orgasm rolls over you – your hips raise against the Joker’s face –

            The climax is so intense, nothing you have ever felt before in your life, that your mind is wiped clean. Your mouth opens and before you can stop yourself, you let out a moan.

            The Joker yanks himself away from you immediately. As you come crashing down from your climax, your face flushes in horror as you realize what you have done. Your eyes open and you look up at the Joker, suddenly afraid.

            That grin is back on his face and there is a glint in his eye that lets you know he knew there was no way you were going to remain silent that entire time. He knew he was too good at what he was doing. You were going to lose from the start.

            He bends over you. His fingers entwine in your hair and pull hard. You let out a gasp of surprise. Then he slaps you across the face. It stings and makes your eyes water.

            “You lost.” His voice is dark, brimming with satisfaction, “Now I have to punish you.”

            There it is – that feeling once more. Even though he has just made you cum, and he is going to be punishing you, your heartbeat quickens at the thought of having more of him. He unties you briefly, just enough time to yank you to the floor before tying your hands behind your back.

            Then he sits down in the chair instead. His fingers are gripping your hair, yanking you forward as if you are praying by his feet. Then he is unzipping his pants. Despite your best efforts, you can feel yourself getting wet again at what he is about to have you do.

            The Joker is still holding your head firmly in place as he pulls out his hard cock with his other hand. He is larger than you had been expecting – he has been surprising you all night – and is thicker as well, causing you to feel unsure about how you are going to be able to suck him off.

            Yanking your face close to his dick, he slaps his cock against your face. This makes you even more turned on. Some part of you is coming alive at being treated like this, being fucked like this – it is more of a relief than any bar fight.

            “Suck, whore.” His voice is low, a growl, a command.

            You obey, opening your mouth, getting ready to start sucking him off. Instead, the Joker rams his cock down your throat, causing you to choke on it. Then he holds your head in place. You are unable to move, forced down on his thick meat. Your lips are stretched around it, straining to take his girth. You cough as he holds your head in place.

            “Look at me.” He orders.

            You manage to look up at him although your eyes are tearing up. You are coughing, sputtering on his cock. Spit is dribbling out of the bottom of your mouth, across the front of your desk. Your hands wiggle against the rope he has bound your hands with. Your pussy is drenched again.

            The Joker seems to delight in the sight of you gagging on his cock. He forces your head down more and you close your eyes. Then he starts to pull your head up and down, fucking your throat. Each time he slams into the back of your throat, you gag. Spit and precum drool out of your mouth along his meat, making it slippery.

            The Joker grunts and the sound of him being turned on somehow makes you want to do even more. You want to please him, make him remember you after he surely loses interest in you after tonight. You try to force more in your mouth.

            At this, a peal of laughter escapes from his mouth and he pulls his dick out of your throat. He slaps you with his cock again before leaning forward in the chair, looking down at you.

            “Look at you,” He goes, his voice lilting again, “Are you trying to please me, slut?”

            You struggle to find your voice. But you aren’t fast enough. The Joker slaps you, making your ears ring from the force of it.

            “Answer me!” He shouts, shaking your head back and forth with the hand that is holding onto your hair.

            “Y-Yes!” You manage to go.

            He stands up now, leaning back against the desk. He pulls you forward and smears his cock across your face. The precum and spit cover your skin and then his balls are against your mouth. As if possessed, you drag your tongue across them, lapping at them and sucking on them as you look up at him. You don’t even feel like yourself anymore. All you want to do is whatever he wants.

            Then his cock is back in your throat. He is thrusting in and out of your mouth, fucking you like this against the desk. You gag with each movement, choking on his thickness.

            “Look at me!” He shouts, his voice hostile and cruel.

            You force yourself to look up at him as his cock pops out of your mouth. He spits on you before slamming his dick back into your throat. God, you are so wet. You are dripping wet. You wish he would fuck you. You would do anything he wanted if he would just fuck you. No one has ever fucked you like this – as if you are just a cheap slut – and you absolutely love it.

            Then the Joker yanks his dick out of your mouth and pushes you away from him. You land awkwardly on the floor. Your dress is stained with spit and precum. Your throat aches. He bends down and pulls you up to your feet, which almost give out underneath you.

            He slaps you again and you gasp from the impact. Then his hands are around your throat, choking you.

            “Oh, you like this, don’t you?” He is watching your face intently now, “You truly are a slut.”

            One of his hands lets go of your neck and goes to your pussy. Without any preamble, he shoves two fingers inside of your dripping wet hole. You moan as he grips your throat with his other hand.

            “Look at how fucking wet you are, you filthy whore.” The Joker growls, tightening his grip on your neck as he finger fucks you.

            Your head is dizzy and the pleasure is making your entire body feel as if it on fire. The Joker pulls his fingers out of you and then releases his grip on your neck. He pries your mouth open and shoves his fingers inside of you.

            “Taste yourself.” He orders and you roll your tongue across his fingers, “Pretend it’s my cock.”

            You do, bobbing your head up and down on his fingers. You remember to make eye contact this time. His eyes are alight with desire and he grins wickedly at you. Pulling his fingers out of your mouth, he slaps you again before turning you around and bending you over at the desk.

            Relief sweeps through you. He is going to fuck you. Thank god. You need it so much. You can feel the head of his thick cock pressing against your pussy. You are so wet that there is no resistance. In a matter of seconds, the Joker is inside of you.

            You moan. Your feet don’t touch the floor and are dangling in the air from the way he has you bent over the desk. The Joker reaches for your hair, holding onto it as he begins to fuck you. Each thrust is almost vicious. He is stretching your pussy walls from his girth and each thrust slams into you, jolting you forward so that he is pulling your hair.

            You try to move your hips back against his thrusts. You can hear him now – he is grunting with each thrust, tugging on your hair as he fucks you.

            “Fucking slut.” He growls at one point, and then his hands are back around your throat and he is choking you.

            You give yourself over to him, to the pleasure you are experiencing, no matter how bad it is. You are being fucked into the desk, taking his dick with each hard movement of his hips. You can feel your climax building inside of you again –

            “On my cock,” He orders you, still gripping your neck, “Cum on my cock.”

            How can you say no to that?

            With your hips bucking and your toes curling in pleasure, your second orgasm of the night rolls across you. You twitch, writhing against the desk as the mixture of his cock inside of you, and his fingers griping your neck, heighten your orgasm. You are twitching, moaning, your mind empty as your pussy constricts against his warm, thick meat buried deep inside of you.

            Then he lets go of your neck, releasing you and pulling you off the desk. Landing painfully on your knees, the Joker jerks off his dick against your face.

            “Open your mouth.” He sneers.

            You obey, still feeling the aftermath of your intense climax.

            “Stick out your tongue.”

            You listen to him, gazing up at him as you watch the way he works his cock with his hand. With his other hand, he tilts your face back and holds your head in place. Then he lets out groan and closes his eyes. His head rolls back and he is cumming.

            His cum lands across your face – warm, thick jets of it across your cheeks and along your tongue. He is marking you, you realize, as if you belong to him. You let him cum all over you. When he finishes, his head rolls forward and he looks at you.

            “Clean it up.”

            You drag your fingers across your face, scooping up his cum and putting it on your tongue. When you get it all, then you swallow his load. You open your mouth open afterwards so he can see you got it all.

            He crouches down in front of you, grinning, “That’s the sort of lesson you needed, kitten.”

            Then he releases your head and unties your hands. Standing up, he zips his pants back up and looks down at you.

            “You might want to clean yourself up before you go.” He says after a long look at you, “You lost your job, didn’t you?”

            You aren’t sure how he knows that.

            “Y…yes.” Your voice is hoarse from the abuse and you aren’t sure if he has heard you

            But he must because he goes, “Don’t bother with underwear when you show up here tomorrow night. 10pm.”

            Then he adjusts the buttons on his jacket, and without another word, leaves the office. The door shuts behind him, leaving you alone in the office.

            Well, you suppose that you just passed the interview.

 


End file.
